Time is of The Essence
by NarutoFallenAngel123
Summary: A year has passed, and all the Host Club members are all still together and entertianing rich young ladies. That is until a new student appears to Ouran. No one knows how to exactly react to this mysterious kid. Tamaki sets out to "invite" the young lad over. However, this time Tamaki and his crew are dealing with something that is way over their heads. Possible Romance! Reedited
1. Déjà Vu

Disclaimer: Don't own OHSHC, but the the plot and OC are mine.

A/N: Reedited slightly, especially the title. Please review and enjoy your time with my first OHSHC fanfiction.

* * *

The cold morning wind swept up fallen cherry blossoms from the brilliant white marble walkway which made a clear path to an overly pink European building; to any bystander it could easily be mistaken for a Disney princess castle. However, every person within the area of the pink manor was considered, by most people, to be both beautiful and filthy rich. Only one lone person that did not fit that image at all; well you could say that they were filthy with dirty instead of riches. That person is a young man who looked uncertainly at the most prestigious school of all of Japan. The young man stood at the iron gate of the pink palace with a look of concentration and hesitation plastered on his dirty face. The chilling spring wind, once again, brushed his shaggy hazel hair over his eyes.

Tired as well as confused, the lost boy looked at the light pink cherry blossoms for some guidance. "Grandpa, is this the right thing to do?" In a silent, but gentle gesture, the wind swirled around him with sakura petals in respond to his question; like his grandfather giving him an encouraging smile like he always did. Smiling, the young man then began to take long strikes toward the grand doors of the pink mansion; now surrounded with an air of confidence and certainty. Once he stood parallel to the entrance, he sucked in some fresh air in order to fortify himself for the new and dangerous adventure he was about to part take in. Tightly gripping the handle of the door knob, he released his breath and opened the door only to step into a whole different world from his own.

~Lunch Time~

"Have you heard the news about the new kid?"

"Yeah, he is a commoner like Haruhi-sempai, but he didn't get into Ouran with a scholarship?"

"Isn't that strange?"

"Maybe he got connection with a rich family?"

"No, I heard that he is blackmailing the Chairman of our school…"

"What if he got connections with one of the Yakuza syndicates?"

"That's scary…"

"…let's stay away from him…"

Rumors of the newest first year of Ouran High School had spread throughout the school like wildfire. No commoner in a rich school would have ever gotten so much attention in one day. But there is one big factor that made students both curious, as well as scared, of the dirty commoner.

It was that he was very **mysterious**.

No matter how much both the teachers and students tried to make him speak, he would never open his lips at all; not even to say his name to his own class that morning. So from then on all students watched his every move while trying to come up with a believable story of his past, but each and every story grew wilder and more unrealistic. Up to the point where most students just stayed clear out of the way from him.

Despite being scared, all the students of in the high school were still curious, but not as curious as a certain blonde from third year, who listened to the young rich girls' gossip. These ridiculous rumors piqued his interest so much that he began to bounce around in his seat because of the fabulous plan that he had formulated in his mental theatre.

"Tamaki stop jumping around or you'll topple the table with your stupidness." Said a young man to Tamaki's left who continued to type away at his little black laptop.

"Mother I have a grand idea and I would like your assistance in it if you don't mind!" Tamaki said as he completely ignored his friend's response and dramatically slamming his hand on the table in order to show his excitement.

"Tamaki, I'm currently busy with calculating the Host Club's funds with all the other activities we have planned for this new year of school, so I have no time for your games…"

Said 'Mother' who glanced at his best friend to only find huge, teary puppy dog eyes staring pleadingly at him (Tamaki also had puppy ears and a tail. Chibi-style!). Tamaki even got the puppy whine nailed down as his eyes got even bigger than before (if that's even possible). A frustrated sigh escaped 'Mother's' mouth as he succumbed to Tamaki's idiocy once again.

"Alright, what do you want?"

With another jump of joy Tamaki didn't even hesitate to state his question that was burning at the tip of his tongue.

"Who is that commoner from 1-A, who transferred here just today?"

A glare on his glasses hide his eyes, but the mischievous smirk that slither on 'Mother's' face at the sound of gathering information, especially on a commoner that everyone in school didn't even know his last name, let alone his first name.

"Okay Tamaki, I accept your request, but this distraction will be added to Haruhi's debt."

"Okay!" Tamaki smiled happily with his tail wagging behind him.

"Why do you guys act like I'm not even here?!" A ticked off Haruhi asked as she continued to eat her fancy tuna.

"Well that's because the more debt you have-" An orange haired boy causally placed his arm around Haruhi's slim shoulders.

"-the longer you're stuck with us." His twin mimicked his action and placed his arm around Haruhi too.

"GET OFF MY DAUGHTER YOU FLITHY, SCHEMING DOPLEGANDERS!" Tamaki freaked out as he leaped across the table to push the twins of his precious daughter.

"Geez Boss, why do you keep calling her your daughter when you two are already dating?"

The twins announced while wagging their index finger at Tamaki as a way of 'shame on you.'

Still in a freaking out mode, Tamaki shoved both of his hands over their big mouths to prevent them to say if any louder.

In a hushed voice Tamaki whispered, "Shush! Didn't I tell you to keep that a secret?"

A giggle across the table caught the three's attention to a small boy eating cake with a pink bunny in his lap. "Tamaki you should be more open about your love to Haruhi. It's the same for you too, Haruhi! Isn't that right Takashi?!"

The man next the adorable boy labeled as 'Takashi' nodded in agreement.

"Hai..."

Both Haruhi and Tamaki flushed in embarrassment at their older sempai's advice. Before either of them could respond, the college student began to stuff his face with cake, again, as usual.

"Mitsukuni, don't eat too much cake or you'll get a stomach ache." Takashi wisely told the little blonde.

"Don't worry I got room for more!"

Everyone, except Takashi (Aka=Mori) and Kyouya sported a huge sweat drop on their heads and shared the same exact thought.

'_Hunny's appetite is getting bigger and bigger…'_

"Did you find something Kyoya?" Tamaki asked, being the first one to snap out of his trauma stricken phase.

"Well, Tamaki, that is a yes and a no…"

"What do ya mean 'yes and no'?" The confused twins tilted their heads to the side, in sync, while question marks floated around their heads.

"It means exactly as I said it." Staring at everyone's puzzled expressions once again; Kyoya sighed and decided to elaborate.

"From what I have found in the school database is that he just moved here from America, he lives alone, he has no connections to anyone wealth, or has a sponsor, and lastly his name is Ari Yamato. That's all I could find out about the new transfer student at the moment. So does anyone have any questions?"

Kyouya asked seeing that they were going to bombard him with anyways. He thought he might as well get it over with.

One of the cumbersome twins raised his hand; just to humor Kyoya teacher like aura.

"Yes Kaoru."

"What do you mean by a 'no' when Tamaki asked you about the information you found on Ari-kun?"

Kyoya adjusted his glasses before he smirked at this unusual development in the plot. "Earlier today I did some research about Ari-san's background information on my laptop, but I found absolutely nothing on him, not even his picture…"

Silence fell upon the group, for each and every one of them was shocked; deep down to the every core. Haruhi was shocked, but not as shocked as the others, so she had the capability to bluntly express everyone's thought out loud for them. "So, the Shadow King **failed** to get any personal information on Ari-kun..."

Turning to face Haruhi with the same smirk planted on his face, Kyoya had a look of interest mixed with determination as he said, "It wasn't that I failed, but more like the information hadn't existed yet on any internet resources I had. What's more intriguing is that when I just checked on the school database there was nothing there too, but suddenly some information began to type itself down on the page, along with an obscure picture of Ari-san's face."

Kyoya faced his expansive laptop screen toward the quiet group so their hungry eyes could devour the vague picture. All they saw was a messy head full of long hazel hair that covered his eyes and nose; and with what little skin was shown in the picture, they could only guess if it was tan or pale because dirt seemed to be smeared all over his person.

"Ew, this kid is filthy!"

"And his sense of fashion is that of a hobo's!"

Ignoring the Hitachiin twin's gagging, Haruhi proceeded with a question of her own. "How did the information start appearing on the school database?"

"It didn't just appear there Haruhi. Someone is writing, as we speak, the information right onto the school's database. Whoever is doing this had to have access to the chairman's computer or have hacked into the system."

Realization fell on Tamaki like a mountain of bricks as he looked in the eye Kyoya in disbelief, "Do you mean to tell me that someone was able to _**hack**_ into my father's computer in order to change their information…"

"Yes you are correct Tamaki, someone with great hacking skills was able to pass the strongest and most expansive computer security that money could buy; but I wonder…"

"What, what is it Kyoya?" Tamaki demanded in a serious tone.

Another glare beamed on his glasses which hide his eyes, "Why would Ari-san go through the trouble of erasing all of his personal information from the school computers?"

No one could answer Kyoya's question, which only pushed Tamaki's determination to discover more about Ari-san's mysterious person. Tamaki stood on the cafeteria table with the posture of a Marshall as he recited his orders.

"All righty men and Haruhi let us invited this Ari to the Host Club!"

"Then what do we do Tono?" asked the twins who wear identical grins for they knew where this plan was heading towards.

"We are going to interrogate him!" Tamaki shouted as he, the twins, and Hunny raised their arms as if they were cheering for a basketball team.

"But how are we going to lure him to the Host Club without him being too suspicious about us?" Hunny asked with the most innocent voice while hugging his bunny to his chest.

Kyoya smiled an evil smile as he typed down secrets into his laptop which no one would ever or even try to peek at. "Don't worry; I have an plan. You just have to execute it."

Sometime during Kyoya's speech, the Hitachiin twins had moved away to huddle next to each other and speak quietly to each other.

"Hey, Kaoru, I feel a little bad for the new, dirty kid." Hikaru said as leaned onto Kaoru.

"Yea me too, but you know this is going to be quite an interesting year since we have a mysterious hobo in our hands."

Hikaru smirked, "You're right Kaoru! Actually, I already have a plan!"

Whispering quietly in Kaoru's ear, Hikaru told him his plan. Kaoru smirked. As always his older bro had a wonderful plan to make things more interesting. Proudly, Hikaru said, "Let me tell Tono and Haruhi about it!"

Excitedly, Hikaru left Kaoru to pester the distressed Tamaki crying in a dark corner because Haruhi said that she didn't love him anymore. Being by himself for once, Kaoru was able to further think about the current situation and how Hikaru, he, and everyone in the host club fit in this new puzzle. A small smile graced his lips as he thought aloud, but softly to himself.

"Maybe the pumpkin can once again be a carriage."

This thought surged through all the hosts' heads in different ways but they all felt a similar sensation in their guts; like this event is closely related to memories of the past.

They felt the foreboding sensation of déjà vu.


	2. A Silver Watch

Disclaimer: I don't own OHSHC. Only Ari and the plot.

**A/N:** First chapter has been reedited a little and I changed the title from Addicted to Time to Time is of the Essence because I think people were not reading it becasue of the word Addicted. There are absolutely no drugs, alcohol, or any kind of addiction in this Fanfiction. Maybe for Kyouya because he is a workaholic but that is it! Sorry for rumbling and please review and enjoy!

* * *

The view outside the window of class 1-A was a breath taking sight of pink, blue, purple, green, and many more colors that radiated from fresh flowers; appropriate for the spring time. The colors appeared to be swirling together by the agile wind. But the only person in that class of first years who was really blown away at the gorgeous landscape was a slightly dirty adolescent who wore nothing but a dirty white shirt and ripped black jeans. Despite already looking out this window for 3 days now at the same view, the young teen could not stop feeling amazed or memorized with the beauty of the outside and inside of the grand school of Ouran Academy.

This world was totally different from Ari's—Usual life style.

Thinking back, Ari missed all the free time he had, but what he missed most was his grandpa. Yet, being school was a new experience he needed under his belt. His Grandpa said that he needed to make friends, but really he meant 'connections' with the richest kids in the school. He wouldn't have minded it too much if it hadn't been so much of a hassle.

A loud and obnoxious ringing echoed throughout the acoustic hallways; this alerted the students the end of the school day. Ari sighed with relief for the end of another rough day, but he didn't move his seat as other students left the classroom. He waited till the classroom was clear of every student before he finally slouched in his chair from pure fatigue. With all the tension fading away from his body, Ari began to feel the sore and tender parts of his body from the last few days. They ached from being pushed around, tripping on peoples' feet, and carrying heavy loads for girls with mean glares. Another sigh rushed from his chapped lips.

'Why does high school have to be so hard?' Ari whined weakly in his head.

'_You made a promise to Grandpa…_' said Ari's subconscious, which usually proved to always reemphasize his main motives during doubtful times.

The fatigue finally consumed Ari's body and mind as black spots covered his peripheral vision, until everything was swallowed into a peaceful darkness. Unfortunately, what Ari didn't know was that there were people just outside the classroom waiting for a moment as perfect as this. Two of them smiled as they crept closer to the resting boy.

"Let the games begin…"

~1 Hour Later~

In the distance, Ari could hear a raven cry from the depths of sleep. It would not have awoken him, but its endless cry strangely sounded so urgent that Ari abruptly come to his senses. With a jolt, Ari was quickly out of his chair and onto his feet while looking at the clock tower outside the window.

"It was only 3:36 in the afternoon." Ari said whose posture relaxed considerable after panicking. With a clear head, Ari looked turned to his desk to grab his stuff, but found his bag to be gone.

A sigh slipped passed his lips as he tried to think of who stole it, there were so many bullies who have attacked him already it was hard to even remember their faces. Suddenly Ari remembered something important which was left inside the worthless messenger bag.

"Shit!" In a total frenzy, Ari savagely attacked his desk looking for his precious item, but found nothing but a letter with beautiful calligraphy on the back of the envelope addressing to him. Ripping it open with haste, Ari read the letter once over before crippling it in his hands with pure frustration.

_Dear Ari-kun,_

_If you would like to get your bag back, please come to Music Room 3 as directed in the map below._

_P.S. Please arrive here at 3:40 sharp; any later and something bad might happen._

Ari's red face immediately paled as he looked back at the clock tower.

He had less than 3 minutes to find the music room before horrible things starts to happen to his Grandpa's watch. Without any hesitation, Ari sprinted as fast as his legs could carry him toward an unknown fate where he hoped that no one would find his secret.

The one he promised to keep.

~Music Room #3 ~

"Tono, do you think he'll come or even make it in time?"

"Yea, it's already 3:39; I don't think he'll make it. He was sleeping pretty soundly when we found him earlier."

Tamaki paced back and forth in front of the bored twins whose eyes followed his brisk steps. "Where could he be? He just might not make it in time."

"You guys are ridiculous; Ari-san could have just left for home without finding the card at all."

Tamaki sat in his favorite emo corner to cultivate, once again, more mushrooms with a black thunderous cloud hanging over his head.

"Don't worry Tama-chan, Ari-chan could be here any second no-"

***BANG***

Eight pairs of eyes stared in shock at a young man who was doubled over holding his knees trying to catch his breath at the entrance of their humble club room. No one had the chance to utter a single word as the disheveled commoner collapsed onto his knees due to the lack of oxygen.

Tamaki automatically switched to his princely charm as he bounded across the room to the panting young man.

"Hello my dear friend! We have been awaiting your arrival and-"

Glancing at his wrist watch, Tamaki gave a jubilant nod to show that he was pleased.

"You made it just in the nick of time! Congratulations!" Tamaki shouted will slapping the exhausted boy's back, which caused him to start to have a coughing fit. Seeing this, Haruhi swiftly punched Tamaki away and guided the whizzing adolescent to lie down on a couch at the center of the large pinkish room. Hearing the awful noise of a struggling intake of air through the boy's mouth made everyone a bit concerned for his health.

"I'll get him some water." Haruhi rushed out of the room and into the kitchen. Everyone else gathered around the couch to have a closer look of the ill sounding brunette.

"Are you alright Ari-chan?" Hunny asked while worryingly squishing his pink bunny.

Ari dazedly looked at Hunny with clouded eyes and nodded his head to show that he was all right but his condition told everyone elsewise. Hikaru, who stood behind the couch, reached down to rest his hand onto Ari's forehead only to withdraw it quickly as if he got stung by a bee.

"Geez this guy is burning up!"

"Oh no, wait do we do Kyoya!?"

"WAAAHAAAAHH! Ari-chan is going to die!"Both Tamaki and Hunny ran around in circles shouting and crying because they didn't know what to do in the current situation. (A/N: Geez these guys got some problems. ^_^')

Haruhi returned with a glass of water and held the glass out for Ari.

"Here try to drink some water Ari-kun." Before Haruhi could let Ari take the glass Kyoya intervened and dropped a couple of pills into the water. Kneeling before Ari, Kyoya tilted Ari's head up so he could properly drink all of the water with the medicine. When the glass the empty, Kyoya gently set Ari's head onto the cushion of the couch then did his medical routine on the resting patient.

The rest of the hosts were still anxious about Ari's wellbeing but they were surprised to hear Mori speak. "How is Ari's condition, Kyoya?"

Finishing his examination, Kyoya stood up and turned to the nervous group who were waiting for him say if Ari was okay or not. Kyoya did his signature move (A/N: which is fixing his glasses with his middle finger) and proceeded to explain Ari's present health status.

"Ari-san appears to have not received enough sleep, food, and has been over exerting his body. So much so that if he had gone on like this he would have most likely be in critical condition and sent to the _**my**_ hospital. The most that we can do for him is to let him rest and have him eat healthy foods to help him recover for a few days. Oh, Honey-sempai could you get both get me a cold basin of fresh water and a towel for Ari's head. Mori-sempai could you get me an inhaler. Ari-kun appears to have asthma. "

Attentively, both Honey and Mori saluted and dashed off to do their part.

Relieved with the fact that Ari-kun was not dying today; one of the twins (Kaoru) curiously turned toward Ari who was surprisingly awake still and asked, "Why aren't you taking care of your body?"

"It's not good if you don't maintain your body because your complexion will get dry and rough." the other twin (Hikaru) advised wisely from a professional model's perspective. Both were leaning over Ari too close for Haruhi's preference and interfered in their interrogation. "Back off you guys, can't you see that Ari has a high fever and needs some rest?" Sulkily, the twins retreated, giving Ari some room to breathe. Panting heavily from the coughing spell, Ari finally noticed his surroundings.

The cloud of dizziness and pain that throbbed in his head started to become less as the medicine started its numbing effect. With the weight lifting from his eye lids Ari opened his eyes. At first the light blurred and made his eyes water but as his vision began to come back to focus Ari saw a sparkling chandelier over his head. Staring into space, Ari just blanked out into a dazed till he saw a familiar shade of silver pop up from the hand of the person looming over him. Fear and desperation laced Air's eyes.

"Hey, that's my watch!" Ari yelped as he quickly sat up to make a grab. This gave him no time to navigate out of the way of the person who was previously leaning over him.

-Donk!-

All that he felt was immense pain blooming on his fore head just before stars and the birds appeared overhead. He then saw a glimmer of silver from the corner of his peripheral just as darkness swallowed his conscious.

"Wow, Tono managed to knock out Ari and himself in one go…" Kaoru praised with a shamed face, while his duplicate was on the ground dying from a severe case of the giggles and tears.

"Why did I decide to date that guy?" Haruhi sighed as Mori and Hunny lugged Tamaki's body to another couch nearby. She needed another cup of coffee to calm her nerves.

"Interesting," Kyouya stated as he wrote something down in his notebook for later use. He knew that there was something about this boy that could benefit him in some way, but—

He didn't want to use something that he didn't quite understand; Just not yet.

**A/N: I suck at impersonating Kyoya! But please review! **


End file.
